Retour à Meduseld
by Nham
Summary: Défi n 48 du Poney Fringant. "Un voyage dans le temps".


Défi n°48 du Poney Fringant sur le thème : "un voyage dans le temps".

Les deux dernières phrases sont de Tolkien.

* * *

><p>"Mes jambes me font souffrir." C'est au bras d'Éowyn que Théoden pénétra dans la salle du trône. L'immense pièce était très lumineuse aujourd'hui, presque aveuglante. Théoden ferma les yeux quelques instants. Les rayons du soleil jaillissant des fenêtres du mur oriental éclairaient la salle aux imposants piliers comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. "Amène-moi vers les tapisseries, veux-tu ? J'aimerais prendre le temps de les regarder avec toi." Le roi avait du mal à marcher et Éowyn l'amena délicatement près de la première tenture. "Tu la connais bien celle-ci, n'est-ce pas ? Hin !" Théoden laissa échapper un léger rire, et lorsqu'il tourna le regard vers sa nièce, il vit qu'elle lui souriait tendrement en retour. "Oui, tu ne la connais que trop bien. Eorl le Jeune, montant Felaróf. Tu vois tout l'art du peuple rohirrim ? On jurerait entendre le cor sonner. Cette tapisserie est magnifique, c'est un fait. Tu n'as peut-être jamais remarqué, mais chaque invité pénétrant dans cette salle se voit obligé de s'arrêter pour la contempler. Cela m'amuse beaucoup de les voir tous tourner la tête et ralentir le pas. Mais je vais te dire une chose, ce n'est pas celle-ci ma préférée. Viens, avençons un peu." La marche de Théoden jusqu'à la tapisserie suivante était lourde et douloureuse. Il dut même se rattraper une fois au bras d'Éowyn pour ne pas tomber. "Merci. Voici Folcwine, le père de mon grand-père. Pour toi, ton arrière-arrière-grand-père. Tu as remarqué que les couleurs sont plus sombres, n'est-ce pas ? Le point est plus grossier, aussi. Mais c'est ce qui se faisait en ce temps-là." Théoden marqua une pause. "Folcwine. Voici un homme dont tous les souverains devraient s'inspirer, tu sais. C'était l'ami du peuple. Et son peuple l'aimait en retour. Mais il fait partie de ces rois maudits, ceux qui survivent à leur fils." Théoden déglutit avec difficulté. Sa salive avait un goût métallique fort désagréable. "J'aime ce ton de vert dans le fond, là. De loin, lorsque l'on n'y fait pas vraiment attention, il est froid et sans intérêt. Mais lorsqu'on s'en approche, on se rend compte qu'il est chaud et réconfortant. Vas-y Éowyn, approche-toi." Mais Éowyn ne bougeait pas. Théoden tourna la tête et s'apperçut que le bras auquel il s'accrochait n'était pas celui de sa nièce, mais celui de Grima. "Grima. Je… je pensais que…" Le conseiller du roi fit alors un mouvement amical de la tête, comme pour signifier que tout allait bien, qu'il ne fallait pas se faire de souci. Théoden, rassuré de l'assistance de Grima, fit maladroitement un tour sur lui-même et aperçut de l'autre côté de la salle Éowyn. Elle se tenait debout aux côtés de son frère Éomer. Tous deux le regardaient avec bienveillance. "Je… mon cher Grima… ne me lâche pas et amène-moi sur mon trône, sil te plaît." Les quelques mètres qui les séparaient du trône parurent interminables tant l'effort était conséquent. Grima déposa délicatement mais sûrement son roi sur le trône, tandis que Théoden, lui, s'y laissa tomber. "Grima, s'il te plaît, fait moi venir un guérisseur. Mes jambes me font trop souffrir. Jamais je ne pourrais monter Nicravin dans cet état." Grima resta cependant immobile, près de son roi, tout comme Éowyn et Éomer, même si Théoden aurait pu jurer qu'ils n'étaient plus aussi éloignés que précédemment. Théoden entendit alors des pas provenir du fond de la salle, mais sa vision n'allait désormais pas plus loin que le premier rai de lumière. À mesure que les pas se rapprochaient, Théoden plissait les yeux et parvint enfin à distinguer une ombre. Le deuxième maréchal de la marche sortit de la lumière étourdissante. "Théodred." Théoden voulut se lever pour embrasser son fils, mes ses jambes refusèrent de lui obéir. Il restait désespérément prisonnier de son siège. Mais cela était désormais sans importance. Théoden sourit, malgré le goût de métal dans la bouche, désormais constant. Ainsi entouré de Grima, Éowyn, Éomer et Théodred, Théoden pouvait bien rester assis, immobile, pour l'éternité.<p>

_Et il mourut ainsi, sans savoir qu'Éowyn gisait auprès de lui. Et ceux qui se trouvaient là pleuraient, criant :"Théoden Roi ! Théoden Roi !"  
><em>(Le Retour du Roi, V.6., La Bataille des champs du Pelennor.)


End file.
